wings_of_warriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Verglas the IceWing/DolphinWings
Just something I made for fun! 'DolphinWings' Description: Blue skin-like scales, gills on side of neck with dolphin-like beaks and fins instead of feet. Abilities: Can breathe underwater and swim quite fluently through the water. Sprays a boiling water out of its mouth and wings only allow them to glide on top of the water. Location: Around near the Bay of a Thousand Scales, in a coral reef beyond. Some live in the rivers of the Rainforest Kingdom Queen (Canon): Queen Blow Diet: Eat a variety of seafoods including dried seaweed, fish and sea birds (Sea/ocean DolphinWings) Fruit, tropical fish (BotoWings) Alliances: SeaWings (DolphinWings), RainWings and MudWings (BotoWings) Description Sea Kingdom DolphinWings The DolphinWings that live out in the oceans in the Coral Reef Kingdom, Sapphire, can vary from a pale seaspray blue-gray to a bright sea blue or even, rarely silver. On the sides of their necks, they have gills that allow them to breath underwater and fins instead of legs and talons. Small, sharp teeth are on the insides of their beaks. They have a webbed fin atop their heads and a nose horn on thier beaks. Their tails are flat and finned, similar to that of a night fury's or dolphin's, letting them swim faster underwater. Their eye colors very from a bright sky blue to a pale sea green and their wings are just big enough to let them glide over the water's surface. Rainforest Kingdom DolphinWings Some DolphinWings, however, have adapted to live in the Rainforests of Pyrrhia as well. These ones very from different shades and pink, as far as a rosy, blush pink to a pale, rose quatz pink. Same as sea-living DolphinWings, their eye colors very from a deep sapphire blue to a seafoam green. However, these on concidered a sub-species of DolphinWings called BotoWings as they are similar in looks to a boto. At first, you'd think BotoWings are the same thing in appearance to regular DolphinWings but pink, but BotoWings are different in some ways. Having much longer beaks for reaching higher objects and have adapted more to breathing air than water and therefore do not have much of gills on the sides of their necks. Abilities Sea/Ocean DolphinWings DolphinWings have a few abilities, but not many. Due to having gills on the sides of their necks, they can, of course, breath water and can also travel and withstand deep depths, but prefer to stay in areas that they like. However, they can also breath air on land, similar to abphibians, they close down their gills and let air flow in through their mouths or noses and when they're in the water, this will close down and let the oxygen flow in from the water. DolphinWings also have unusually sharp beaks, having not as many nerves in their snouts, making them feel less pain than the rest of their bodies. These are used as self defense or to protect their pods from incoming danger. With their large fins, tail fins and wings, they can swim swiftly and almost fluently through the water and are quite flexible. This is great when catching up with fast prey. In a DolphinWing's eyes, there are three lens, one used to sleep, turning to entire world into complete darkness, one used to help them see underwater and in dark areas easier and one used for them to see. They've also been able to shoot out long jets of scalding hot water that will heat up the water around it a little bit. If a living oraganisim is hit by a stream of this water, they'll feel a scalding hot pain, burn sensations and numbing feeling, great when catching prey. BotoWings BotoWing's abilities don't differ much from that of a DolphinWing's as they are very closely related. However, there are some abilities that those of DolphinWings don't have. Due to their long beaks, they can reach things for farther distances, like fruit from hanging branches. They've also adapted more to air, and can't fully breath underwater, however can stay under for long periods of time. Category:Blog posts